What Do I Have To Do?
by Rosafinch30
Summary: The Glee clubs assignment this week is Secrets. What happens when Puck's deepest longing is found out? Rated M for language and sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, this is my very first Glee fanfiction. I used to write fanfic several years ago for HP. But life has taken over my creativity. So, I am back and shipping my all time fave couple, Puck and Rachel.**

**PUCKLEBERRY FO-EVA! **

**I hope you enjoy. I am still dusting off my writer's rust.**

Chapter 1 - Secrets

_SECRETS_

I watched as Mr. Schu had written this across the white board in the choir room and everyone's heads shot up.

"We've all got them. Things about our past or present or even our future that we only tell people closest to us, or, if anyone at all."

The Glee kids all looked around nervously, as if their own secrets were scribbled across their foreheads. Will laughed, "Don't worry. You won't have to share if you don't want to."

As he said this, there was only one thing that came to my mind. Hell it had been a secret of his for almost a year and as much as he tried to deny it, it was always there. I suddenly realized there were eyes on me. Kurt was looking at me with that knowing look and I just ignored him.

"But, I do want you to think about this word for your next assignment. Think of something that you wouldn't mind singing about or what may express your own secret through song."

Rachel's hand shot up, "Mr. Schu, does everyone have to participate in the assignment, because I'm not sure I feel com-"

"Lighten up, Berry. It's not like you have to sing about your secret desire to be, well, me," smirked Santana.

With a quick glare at Santana, Rachel lowered her hand kept quiet. I kept my focus on Rachel for a minute. I wondered what her secret could possibly be.

"Rachel, I'm not asking you to spill your entire life here for the whole world to see. Just use it as a tool, ok?"

Rachel nodded but yet still looked a bit unnerved. Seeing her so vulnerable always was a weakness for me. I hated seeing her express any kind of pain or sadness.

Thank fully, we had become much better friends since that week we dated. But, for some reason, I still couldn't step up to the plate and admit my true feelings. Maybe I just couldn't get over the fact that for her, it would always be Finn. But I just wished she would see what a douche he was when it came to her. Hudson just can't handle her. She needs someone that could handle her feistiness. Finn just didn't have the backbone. But, I promised Finn I would stay away. So, I do my best, but it ain't easy.

Rachel and Finn weren't officially back together, yet. They may as well have been. They are constantly sitting with each other at Glee, his arm sometimes slung behind her. They hold hands when they walk down the hallway and look at each other like…well, let's just say, I wish she would look at me that way.

I don't understand why but she still seems….sad. Of course, Hudson doesn't notice. No one seems to notice, except I think for myself and Hummel.

Kurt had approached me the Monday after prom and he let me have it.

"Puckerman, what the hell are you doing exactly?"

The delicate boy had scared the crap out of me when he snuck up behind me.

"What _exactly _are you talking about, Hummel?" I asked as I put my books in my locker.

He rolled his eyes at me, "When do you plan on letting a certain little 'she's so crazy but we still love her brunette' in on how you feel?"

I was shocked, how could he have known? I had to play it cool.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked not seeming very confident.

"Look, I see the way you are with Rachel. You care about her, you protect her," he lowered to a whisper when a few people walked by, "I really think it's time to admit your feelings to her."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Should I just admit to it? Maybe, it would be good to have a least one person know how he truly felt.

"I…look Kurt, I don't think…."

"Puck, I love my brother. He is a good guy, truly. But when it comes to love, he's, well, a moron. I know he loves Rachel, but," he struggled to find the words, so I helped him along with it.

"But, he can't handle her, is constantly trying to change her and gets scared whenever she lets him know how she truly feels."

Kurt smiled, "Exactly."

"Look Kurt, there's nothing I can do. She loves Finn, she will always love Finn, and I will always be on the backburner."

"Yes, I know what you are saying, but, she doesn't even know you _are_ there for her to have."

"Kurt, if I tell her, my friendship is over with Finn. Done, _finito_! At least this way I can keep my friendship with Finn and just, I don't, wait and see what happens." I lowered my head at this last comment. I knew I would be waiting a long time for that ship to sail.

Kurt has crossed is arms, and looked at me as if my dog had just run over by a car. He slowly put his hand on shoulder, "Carpe Diem, Puck…Carpe Diem."

He smiled weakly at me and walked away.

I thought about what Kurt was saying. "Seize the day." I laughed to myself. Easier said than done.

"Puck?" someone shook me to attention. My mind had wondered off and pretty much the whole Glee club had cleared out with the exception of Mr. Schue and Rachel.

"Oh, um….huh?" he realized Mr. Schue was trying to get his attention.

"I was just wondering if you and Rachel wouldn't mind helping me with something."

Rachel came and sat next to me, "I think Noah and I can handle it." She looked over at me and smiled. That smile, I would do anything if it meant seeing her smile at me all day.

"Well, I really think that you two have got great chemistry when you sing together. And I think you would be perfect for what I have in mind."

When he said the word chemistry my heart fluttered. Chemistry, Rachel and I have it. Everyone knows that. The few times we have sung together, the few times we made out, the few times we spent quality alone time. I felt it, and I am pretty sure she did as well.

But, why me? Whey not Finn? Not that I was complaining.

"I'm sure your wondering why I didn't ask Finn, right," I nodded. Rachel didn't react. "Well, that leads me to what I am asking you. Now, the thing is, Miss Pillsbury, she absolutely loves your singing voice as well as Rachel's." Puck smiled at this, "And she actually told me last night that you two don't do enough duets, and it made me realize she was right."

Puck noticed Rachel shift in her seat. He wished he could see her facial expression but didn't want to be obvious.

"The funny thing is, my _secret _is that I want the two of you to sing a duet at Nationals. The opening number, to be exact."

I looked over and Rachel was staring at Will in shock. Then she looked at me…with that big, beautiful smile. All of a sudden she jumped up and landed in my arms.

**Well, what did u think? Please review! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, please do not complain about the length of my chapters, **


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, onto Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2 – Obvious?**

I watched them from my seat in the cafeteria as she was talking to him about something that to her, was important. But Finn seemed to be off in his own world, as usual.

It made me angry, she fought so hard to be with him, yet he doesn't want to appreciate how much she has done. I really just want to get up and deck the guy, take her in my arms and run away with her.

"So, you and Rachel are singing the duet for Nationals? That's gonna be awesome!"

I looked over to see Mike and Tina taking the seats across from me.

"You think so," I asked Tina.

"Hell yeah!" Mike responded

Tina smiled, "You guys were amazing when you sang 'Need you Now', I don't know why Mr. Schue didn't do it sooner!"

I never really thought about this until now. Finn always seemed to get the duets with Rachel.

All of a sudden I saw Rachel get up and run out of the cafeteria. I looked over at Finn, who was shaking his head. He looked over at me and seemed to scowl. He got up slowly and walked the opposite way of Rachel.

_Crap._

No one else seemed to notice the small commotion that Rachel and Finn had caused.

I tried to figure out if I should go after her or just pretend like I didn't see it.

I hoped it had nothing to do with what happened in Glee yesterday. Thankfully Mr. Schue had done most of the dirty work.

"Alright you guys, Nationals is in a few weeks and I have picked the duet partners for our first number."

The Glee kids clapped and smiled, some hoping it would be them, until Will continued, "Rachel and Puck, if you would please stand." Rachel shot right up, I smirked at her enthusiasm as I slowly rose. "These two will be are key to winning Nationals."

Most of the kids were ecstatic that it would be him and Rachel. Mercedes was the first to express her joy.

"Finally! You two are amazing together!"

Artie followed suit, "Yes, good choice Mr. Schue."

Rachel looked at them with a bit of shock, "Do you guys mean that, I mean…you really are ok with it?" She looked at Finn and sat back down, "You're…okay with it."

Finn looked over at me as I took my seat again. I could tell he was pissed. But, Rachel didn't seem to notice. Then he had that stupid, half smile on his face, "Yeah babe, perfectly fine with it. Whatever helps us at Nationals."

I flinched slightly as she kissed him and thanked him. I was kind of hoping I would be the one to tell him considering my past with Rachel.

"So, what song are you guys singing?" asked Quinn. She had a bit of fakeness to the question. She seemed to be disappointed that once again, Rachel gets the spotlight.

"Well, Noah and I will be meeting after class to come up with some ideas." Rachel said with excitement.

I don't know what got into me, but right then and there, as I watched her speak, I shot my hand up.

"Mr. Schue," about our Secrets assignment. I've got something." I looked around, everyone seemed confused by my quick change of subject, "I…err…just remembered, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Great, come on up!"

I wasn't really sure how I was going to sing this with out looking at her, but I just had to sing it. It was gonna make me feel better, for the moment anyway.

I got up and grabbed my guitar. I looked over to notice Kurt with a hopeful look.

"Secrets," I said, "They've got a way of driving you crazy. So, I wanna sing…about…well, I'll just sing."

I glanced up at Rachel, but she was busy fixing Finn's collar. But, someone else noticed which I would hear about later, I'm sure.

I prompted the band with my song choice and thankfully, they knew exactly how to play it…..

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

The Glee kids all started dancing to my song, including Rachel. I couldn't hide my smile.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

I glanced up at Kurt who was singing along, but also giving me that look. That look that told me I was being very, very brave. And also wondering if I was gonna slip up and look at Rachel and if she would notice, or Finn for that matter.

_Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out_

After this verse I snuck a peek at Rachel, this time, she noticed. I couldn't hold back a smile. She looked at me with a little confusion, but then Finn grabbed her hand and started spinning her around…_damn it._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

Everyone clapped when I finished. Everyone that is, except for Quinn. She had noticed my glance at Rachel before I had started singing the secret admirer anthem.

"Great job Puck! Alright, I'll see everyone tomorrow."

At that everyone gathered there things and started leaving the room.

"Noah, I just have to grab something from my locker, I'll be back so we can meet, about, um…"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'll be here." He watched as she walked out of the room Finn right next to her with his hand around her waist.

"I can't believe you."

I turned around to see Quinn glaring at me. I turned back towards the piano, "Shut up, Quinn."

"Seriously, Puck? That's all you are going say?"

I let out a big sigh, "It doesn't even matter, Q. She's got Finn back, thanks to you. You couldn't hold on to him any longer so I could try to figure it all out."

"How the hell was I supposed to know what was going on in that warped little brain of yours? And your little fascination with Lauren Zizes? How the hell was I supposed to know that you…" she started whispering, "were in love with Rachel Berry?"

"Calm down, Q," we both looked around to see Kurt standing in the door. "Puck knows what he's doing, right?"

"Wait, Kurt, you knew about this?" she asked in shock.

Kurt giggled, "Apparently I'm the only person that enjoys people watching"

"Look, both of you need to keep your mouths shut. I don't plan on shouting it from the roof tops anytime soon."

Quinn snorted, "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have sung that song. You're lucky I'm the only one that noticed your little glance at her."

I dug my hands in my pocket and looked away, "actually….."

At that, Rachel came strolling in.

"Puck, I'm sorry, but I…I have to reschedule." She said, almost choking the words. She looked upset. I knew something was wrong the second she call me Puck. Her eyes were a bit watery, and Kurt and Quinn noticed this as well.

Kurt walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders, "Do you need to talk, B? A little girl time?" he smiled sweetly at her and Rachel returned one, but a weak one.

She nodded furiously, trying to hold back tears.

"No, don't do that, just go in the bathroom across the hall, and splash some cold water on your face, I will be right there!"

Rachel looked quickly at Quinn, "I…can you come as well?"

Quinn nodded and took Rachel's arm in hers, guiding her out of the room.

Quinn and Rachel? I looked at Kurt with utter confusion.

He nodded after them, "Yes, that is a strange and complicated friendship," he sighed, "but they have the undeniable connection that we call Finn Hudson." Kurt proceeded to pick up his bag and head for the door, "Look, I am 99.9% sure that her and Finn just got in an argument over your duet. If you'll let me, I can try my best to open her eyes to just how _right _you two singing will be."

I shook my head, "No, just make sure she's okay."

Kurt looked at me with question and nodded. With out another word, sauntered out of the room.

I didn't have a chance to go after Rachel at lunch. I was sitting in Mr. Schue's Spanish class watching the back of Finn's head. He didn't say a word to me when he walked into class. I figured I would just ask Rachel when we met after school today.

When class was over I started into the hallway when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned around to see Finn staring, no emotion.

"What up, dude?" I asked, knowing perfectly well, what was up.

"Puck, you need to reassure me that nothing is going to happen with you and Rachel," he said slowly and matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath, "Look, Hudson. Berry loves you. You asked me to stay away and I will respect that."

Finn looked at me, questioning my answer. Did he know something? Or did he assume something? I wasn't sure. I watched his eyes study my face. He didn't say another word and just walked past me into the hall.

_Fuck__, am I that obvious?_

I had to straighten my act up. I was slipping up and everyone around me was starting to see my true feelings. What could I do to make sure people didn't start talking?

A light bulb went off. I headed down the hall looking for a certain Latina that was certain to help. And then, there she was, "Santana!"

She didn't turn, but she knew it was me. She kept walking and put her hand up, "I don't have time Puckerman, Britt is waiting for me."

"Please, I need your help!"

She stopped quickly and turned, a huge grin across the face, "Oh yeah?"

"Let's, um, go…somewhere, ya know, like the old days." Artie and Mercedes were standing just a few feet away. I had witnesses.

Santana laughed, "Really Puckerman, _really_?"

"What's so funny?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner where no one could hear us.

"Puck, you know I am with Britt."

"Okay, threesome!" I cooed at her.

Santana was suppressing another laugh, "What has gotten into? Look I don't share, okay." She started to walk away, but then turned back with that evil smile of hers, "and besides, I know your just asking to keep up appearances. I have a good idea what your _SECRET_ is and I'm not so sure you would like a certain quarterback to know about it."

My mouth fell to the floor.

_FUCK!_

**Alright, Chapter 2 is complete!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<p>

When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'Cause even if you're wrong<p>

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>[ From: .netread/p/pretenders-lyrics/i_]  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
>You're feelin' all alone<br>You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Yeah<p>

Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<p>

I'll stand by you  
>No, no, no, no, no<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So glad many of you are keeping up with my story!**

**I hope you are enjoying I it, but I need reviews folks! **

**Wanted to make sure everyone knew the words to the whole song. **

**Chapter 3 – Finn Hudson, where are you?**

The final bell of the day had rung and I was currently sitting in the choir room waiting for Rachel. I was strumming on the guitar with my eyes closed singing the first thing that came to my head.

_Oh, why you look so sad_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

I started humming the rest of the lyrics keeping my eyes closed. I imagined she was standing right there and little did I know, she was.

Then, I heard her voice.

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

I opened my eyes to see Rachel singing along with my guitar. I smiled and we sung the chorus together.

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

We stopped there, smiling at each other. She broke the silence.

"I really like the way you sang that," she said as she walked over to the piano. She had a yellow tablet and pen and she began writing something.

I watched her for a minute, studying her body. Yes, I had true feelings for Rachel. But I was also, dangerously attracted to her. She was short, but yet had legs that went on for days. She had her adorable knee socks on that went up to just below her knees.

I stood up and walked over, "What're you writing?" I asked and looked over her shoulder.

"I thought as we come up with song ideas, we can perform them. And if we both like how it turned out, we will write them down." She turned, and gasped not realizing how close I was to her.

She blushed a bit and snuck past me, "Once we have a few songs we really like we can present them to Mr Schue and from there, pick the best."

She had made her way over to the piano bench and started playing a song that I didn't recognize.

"What song is that?" I asked as I sat next to her.

She shrugged, "Oh it's nothing. It's from a musical and I don't want to force you to sing it. It's really not a great duet song."

She was sad again. I heard it in her voice.

"Why don't you sing it for me anyway?" I said in almost a whisper and nudged her arm. She wasn't crying or as upset as the day before. Rachel just wasn't being herself, and it made my heartache.

She smiled, still looking down at the piano. She started playing and I watched as she closed her eyes and started singing.

_I don't wanna talk  
>About things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<em>

_The winner takes it all  
>The loser standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny<em>

She stopped playing. She didn't speak, neither did I. She seemed so tense. I think I knew what was wrong. She had another fight with Finn.

"Is everything okay, Rach?" I put my hand on hers. As I did so, she relaxed a bit.

"It's Finn, he's not…" she slowly took her hand away from mine and placed it on her knee, "He's not happy about our duet."

"Yeah, I figured."

There was more silence after that, and then I stood up.

"Should we tell Mr. Schue we can't do it?"

Rachel looked up in shock, "No! I mean, definatley not." She got up and guided me over to the chairs.

She sat next to me and put both hands on my shoulders, "Noah, we are going to do this duet. I don't care what kind of crazy idea Finn has in his head, but I know that he has nothing to worry about." She stopped, looking like she regreted what she said. She looked away and just as she was about to move her hands off my shoulders, I grabbed her wrists.

She looked back at me. I wanted to kiss her so bad and it took all I had not to.

All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate, "Crap" I whispered.

We broke apart as I reached in my pocket, "Hello? Yeah mom. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and stood up, "I've gotta go pick up my sister."

Rachel nodded, "that's fine. I think we've done enough today."

Ha, that was an understatement.

She proceeded to collect her pad of paper from the piano, "Have a good weekend, Noah."

"Yeah, you too." I started towards the door then turned back around, "Hey Rach?"

She looked over at me, "Yes Noah?" she said my name with a certain amount of airiness that made my stomach lurch.

"If you need to talk, you know, if you need a friend, I'm just a phone call away."

She nodded, "Thank you Noah."

It was 6:oo pm and I was eating dinner with my mom and sister. It was a rare night that my mom had off, and she always insisted we eat as a family on those nights.

I was just about done with my chicken and rice when our house phone rang. My mom got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Leroy, how are you?"

I looked over at my mom. Leroy was Rachel's dad, well one of her dad's.

"What? Oh no," my mom looked over at me, "Yes he's hear, would you like to speak with him?"

I quickly got up from my seat, I grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Berry, is Rachel okay? Is she hurt?"

My mom looked at me curiously.

"Hello Noah. Rachel's fine, well she is now," my heart was racing, "You see, she had a bit of a fall at school and Ms. Pillsbury took her too the ER."

"Can I go see her?"

"Well, that's the thing Noah. Hiram and I are in Jacksonville visiting some friends, and we can't get a hold of Finn."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

I hung up the phone quickly, picked my keys up off the counter and kissed my mom, "Rachel needs a ride home from the hospital, I'll call you when I can."

And with that I was sprinting out of the house and speeding out of my driveway. I tried calling Finn but it kept going to voicemail. I called Kurt, who picked up.

"Hellooooo" Kurt answered

"Hey, it's Puck, Rachel's in the hospital, where the FUCK is Finn and why the FUCK isn't he answering his phone!" I was livid.

"What! What happened?"

"She fell. She is fine, but why the hell isn't Finn…"

He cut me off, "I have no idea where he is Puck. I don't have a tracking device in the guy. Does she need a ride? I know her dad's are out of town."

"I'm pulling into the hospital right now."

"Okay, well tell her to call me when she can."

I parked my truck and ran into the ER, "Rachel Berry?"

A nurse nodded, "Are you Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes." Her dad's must have told her I was coming.

"This way."

She led me through the waiting room and through the security entrance. We passed a few doors till she stopped and pointed to a half opended one, "She's in here sir. Her discharge papers are all done, so she can leave when she is ready. We've had her hooked up to an IV as well as some morphine for the pain so she may be a bit drousy."

"What kind of damage…injuries does she have?"

The nurse smiled at my original choice of words, "She hit her head pretty hard but no broken bones or anything. She does have a mild concussion so you need to keep an eye on her throughout the night."

_Throughout the night_

How the hell was I going to explain this to Finn? Maybe I would be able to get a hold of Finn to stay with her for the night. But, did I want to? That was the question.

I slowly opened the door and peaked in, "Rachel?"

She was laying down her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She sat up, "Hello Noah! I told Ms Pillsbury I didn't need to come here, but she insisted." Rachel hardly seemed drousy. She was acting like her normal bouncy self. I smiled at her.

She got up from the bed and started gathering her things. "It was just a little bump on the head and whoa…"

I was next to her quicker than I could blink and grabbed her by the waist before she fell.

She giggled, "I think I stood up to fast."

She looked up at me and then put her arms around me, "Thank you for coming to pick me up. My daddies are in Florida and Finn, well, he's busy."

"Yeah, I tried calling him. Do you know where he is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's probably sleeping and didn't charge is phone."

"Well, I called Kurt and he didn't know where he was."

Rachel frowned at this but then perked back up, "I'm sure he's just…busy."

I stared at her as she made sure all her items were in her purse. She said it so casually, as if it didn't matter, "Are you coming Noah?"

She was at the door by this point. I smiled and followed her out the door.

"Oh, Ms Berry, wait!" The nurse was calling after her, "Here is the paperwork for your father's insurance." She handed an envelope to Rachel and looked over to me, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"N…no…" was all I could sputter.

The nurse looked at him curiously, "Okay, well, will you be watching over her tonight?"

"YES!" might have been a little too eager there.

"Okay, well make sure she eats something and gets some fluids in her and here is a prescription for some IB Profen." She looked at Rachel, "It will help with the throbbing."

Rachel thanked her and we were out the door. As I started my car, my phone rang.

_Please don't be Finn, please don't be Finn_

It was Kurt, "Hel—

"Do you have her, let me speak to her."

I rolled my eyes and handed my phone to Rachel, "It's Kurt."

She smiled and took the phone.

"Hello Kurt."

"Yes, I am fine."

"No, he didn't answer his phone."

I could hear Kurt cursing through the phone….

"_That no good, piece of crap, when I see-"_

"Kurt we broke up."

**Cliffhanger! Yeah!**

**I'm having so much fun writing this I didn't realize how long the chapter had gotten.**

**Please! I beg u! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I am writing this story too fast, cause I am not getting any reviews. Don't worry, I'll survive…I may just have to refuse you all more chapters till I get some **

**Chapter 4 – May I?**

We didn't speak the rest of the way home from the hospital after she had hung up with Kurt. I wasn't about to bring up what I had heard her tell him.

I had just gotten off the phone with Rachel's favorite vegan restaurant when she entered the kitchen.

"How was your shower?" I asked.

"Fantastic!" She went towards the cupboards and I had to catch my breath when I saw what she was wearing. They were pink cotton shorts that fell just below her butt and a white tank top that clung to her skin. Her hair was wet and up in a messy bun.

As she grabbed a glass and turned around she caught me staring. She didn't say anything, thankfully and I just looked away.

"The food should be here in around 40 minutes," a said quickly.

"Great, I am sooo hungry!" she grabbed some juice and poured it into her glass.

I just watched her. It was nice seeing her in her comfort zone. Her home was her safe haven. No judgement. No insults. I liked seeing her like this.

"Noah, I really appreciate you staying here with me. If you would like to go home, I can probably call Tina or Mercedes to come over." She seemed to look at me, anxious what I was going to say.

"Oh, well, if you feel weird or anything, I can go." I said. I think she was concerned that I didn't want to be there.

"Well, I mean, you are already here. And we can always figure out some more song ideas."

I could have been mistaken, but I could have sworn she really wanted me to stay.

"Yeah, that's true. But are you sure you feel up to singing?" I asked this out of genuine concern. I knew when I had a bad migraine singing just made it worse.

"Well, you could always sing and I can hum along," she said with a smile, "Or we could just watch a movie."

I liked that idea, "Probably best to relax."

"Agreed! Movie night it is!"

We were about an hour into _The Hangover, _both relaxed with full stomachs. We were sitting on the couch in her family room, her on one end, me on the other.

"Do you mind, um…if I stretch my legs out?" She asked me.

I looked over at her and laughed, "Berry, really?" I grabbed her legs and swung them onto the couch. Her feet fell on my left thigh and I rested my hand on her ankles.

I looked over at her and watched her as she laughed at the movie. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to be much better than she was in the choir room earlier that day.

I looked back at the movie and before I knew it, I was rubbing her ankles with my thumb then my whole hand. I couldn't believe it, but, I, Me, Noah Puckerman, Puck, Puckzilla was getting butterflies!

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_

All of a sudden my phone beeped with a new text message.

"Shit."

"What is it." she asked as she looked over at me.

"Finn, he's on his way over. Kurt just texted me."

"_Danger! Danger! Frankenteen is on the move!"_

And before we knew it, there was a knock at the door

We both shot up quickly and I ran into the kitchen and whipped out my phone and started playing Angry Birds. She grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging a kitchen chair and flung it over her head.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" I started getting up.

She motioned me to sit, "I'm fine, just got up to fast."

I returned my attention back to my phone and braced my self for what was about to come.

I listened as she opened the door, "Hello Finn."

"Hey, are you alright, I just heard…"

"Yes, I am fine. Where have you been?"

"I was down at the park. I had my phone off. I needed to clear my head, after our…conversation. Look is Puck here? Cause…."

"Yes, he's here. He brought me home from the hospital because you were unreachable. He has been keeping me company and making sure I don't pass out or anything."

"Right, so, can I come in?"

_Say no, please say no._

"Yes, come in"

_Damn_

I looked up as Finn entered the kitchen, "What up dude?" Then back to my phone, "Where ya been? I tried to call."

"Yeah, I feel really bad. I was just thinking and had my phone off and, ya know…whatever."

I didn't believe him. Something was up with Hudson and it became my mission to figure out what. I looked over at Rachel and she smiled sweetly at me.

"So, do you need me to go now that Finn is here?"

Finn started nodding, "yeah-"

"No," Rachel cut him off, "Finn I think you may remember, but we broke up today. I don't think that you being here will help with my recovery."

_That's my girl_

"Besides, Noah's mom is already aware that he will be here all night. It's late and I don't think it's smart to go home and scare her half to death."

She was reaching for a good excuse. She knew damn well my mom wouldn't have cared, but Finn wasn't smart enough to notice. She wanted me there, not him. I looked back down at my phone so Finn wouldn't see me smile.

"Seriously, fucking seriously?"

"Finn don't, not right now," Rachel tried to calm him. "We can talk tomorrow. I'm really just tired and want to go to sleep."

"And what is pervert over there going to do, sleep with you?"

I got up and got in Finn's face, "Dude, chill out!"

Finn looked like he was about to hit me. He looked over at Rachel, "Whatever."

He turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him. We waited in silence until we heard his car drive off.

"Wow, um…."

Rachel started crying, sobbing and before I knew it I was up and wrapped my arms around her, her forehead in my chest. I rubbed my hands on her back and just stood there, letting her cry. We were like that for few minutes when her crying slowed down. I finally spoke.

"Hey," I pulled her away gently, "Why don't we go finish that movie?"

"Okay," she sniffed.

Our eyes met and I reached a thumb up and wiped a stray tear away. I put both hands around her face gently and touched my lips to hers.

I pulled back to see the reaction. I wanted to know if I should stop or if she didn't want me to stop. Her eyes were still closed so I took that as a good sign. I kissed her again, this time harder and she returned her kiss just as hard. But then she backed away.

"Noah, I…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry, just couldn't resist," I said with a smile.

She shook her head, "No, don't apologize, I wanted you to." She looked away, "It's just, I think we should, take it a little slow."

I took her face in my hands again, "Whatever I gotta do to be able to kiss you again, works for me." I said with what was probably the stupidest grin I've ever made.

At that moment my phone started ringing. "It's Sam, why don't you go start the movie back up. I'll be back in a sec." she nodded and headed into the family room.

I answered my phone, "What up, dude?"

"Hey, Sam, look…I saw something today, but…are you still with Rachel? The Glee vine has been on fire with her ER visit and then you being her knight in shining armor."

"Get to the point, dude." I said with irritation.

"Sorry, well, I was picking my little brother up from karate and I saw Finn and Quinn at the Fro-Yo place."

My eyes narrowed, "What time was this Sam?"

"Probably around 5:30 or 6."

"Fucking ASS! Thanks Sam."

Rachel was back in the kitchen, "What, what did Sam do?"

I was red with anger, "Not Sam, um, shit!"

"Noah," she came over and started rubbing my arm, "Calm down." She smiled sweetly at me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "It's cool, look, let's just got watch the movie."

She looked at me with concern, "Are you sure? What's going on Noah?"

"I'll take care of it later," I put my arm around her and led her into the family room.

She laid down, her head in my lap. I ran my hands through her hands until her breathing was longer, she was asleep. I carefully reached for the remote and turned off the tv. I relaxed more in the couch, resting my arm down her side.

I was woken up by my phone ringing. Rachel was still in my lap. I checked the clock, 8:30am. I answered my phone.

"Hey mom."

"Yes, she's fine. Feeling much better."

"Dinner? Yeah we'll be there."

I hung up the phone and Rachel lifted her head up, "What time is? Oh, it's morning!"

She sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at me. She smiled then quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" I said quickly.

"Morning breath, not pretty."

I grabbed her by the waste and brought her close to me, "I don't give a fuck about morning breath. Not yours, not right now."

I pulled her hand away and smiled.

She kissed me quickly and before I knew it, she was straddling me. We were kissing furiously, as if we were going to die if we didn't. My hands were running through her hair and down her back.

She was grinding into me and I knew my baskeball shorts weren't going to hide my quick excitement.

My kisses moved to her neck, "Noah…" she breathed.

Hearing her same my name like that just made me want her more. I pressed her hips down into me and she kept her motion. My kisses landed on her chest right where her shirt cut off from her breasts. I reached up and rubbed both of the as hard but as gentle as possible. I had never gotten this far in the past with Rachel. More free.

"Noah, I have to tell you my secret," she whispered as I pulled one breast out and starting sucking on the nipple.

"MMhmm," I moaned.

"This, this is my secret," she stopped grinding and put her forehead to mine. She put my hands to her legs. "Us, I wanted us. To be together."

I looked at her almost shocked, "Really?" I was trying to catch my breath, "Cause, it's mine too…my secret." I kissed her nose, "I've wanted to do _this,"_ I put my arms around her, "For as long as I remember."

She smiled and kissed me gently. She reached down and pulled her tank over her head. I pulled her back to me and returned to what I was doing but rotating between breasts. I was so hard and she continued grinding into me. Her shorts were all the way up and may as well have been off from what I was feeling.

I flipped her onto the couch and she giggled. Then she surprised the hell out of me with what she said next, "Make love to me Noah."

_Ahhhh! Fuck!_

I wanted her so bad and she wanted me. "Rachel."

She took in a deep breath, "I know…I'm just…ahhh!"

I laughed and pulled her up to me. Wrapped my arms around her. She gently placed kisses on my arms.

"I agree," she laughed.

**Wow, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chap will come soon. Not sure if it will be the last or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think I am writing this story too fast, cause I am not getting any reviews. Don't worry, I'll survive…I may just have to refuse you all more chapters till I get some **

**Chapter 5 – Uh Oh**

Pulling into Rachel's driveway, I noticed Kurt's car in the driveway. I had run to get some of Rachel's favorite bagels.

As I walked back in I could hear Kurt and Rachel laughing loudly in the kitchen.

"I hope you're not laughing on my expense," I said as I emerged.

"OH!" Rachel turned a bit startled and started laughing again, "No, we weren't…"

"Yes we were," laughed Kurt.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Kurt was giving me the, 'I know what you did' look.

"Sooo," said Kurt, "you two, huh?"

Rachel blushed, "Um, I'm not sure what…"

"We are, seeing where things go." I said looking at Rachel.

She smiled

"Well, just be prepared, because Finn was up all night on the computer."

"Wackin it?" I asked, Rachel slapped me on the arm.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not that, not last night anyway," Kurt and me chuckled but Rachel just shook her head disapprovingly. "I think he may be looking for something for Monday."

"So, he thinks singing me a song will make me forget, him p…poopooing on our relationship?"

Me and Kurt looked at her confused, "Rachel, how exactly did you fall yesterday?"

Kurt suddenly stood up straight. As feminine as he was, he turned quite stocky at that moment.

"Oh, no! He didn't push me, I promise. Ms. Pillsbury was right there, she can attest. I simply slipped on some slushie." she looked over at me.

"Wait, u…got slushied yesterday!" I asked surprised. "But, you didn't…" I suddenly remembered back to the hospital. She was wearing a different shirt now that I thought about it.

"What moron would slushie someone hours after school was over?" questioned Kurt.

Rachel was looking everywhere but at me or Kurt. "Rachel?"

"Look, it was an accident, okay?" she had taken my hand as if she was about to tell me something I wasn't gonna like. "I was talking to Finn. He just happened to have a slushie in his hand…stop" she said as my grip tightened, "we were talking about the duet and how Quinn told him that you had feelings for me."

_That bitch_

Rachel continued, "I told him that the way he was acting was ridiculous and the only reason Quinn was saying that was because she wanted him back." Rachel's words began to crack, "So, I told him if he can't trust me, after everything we've been through, then we couldn't be together."

So that was it, she broke up with Finn.

"Wait, I'm still trying to figure out how his slushie ended up all over the floor, all over you." I said with a bit of anger.

"Finn is a klutz! He threw his hands up in frustration. Most of it landed on the floor but some landed on me. The second it happened, he apologized and was going to help me but I told him to leave, quite forcefully. That's when Ms. Pillsbury came up, she told Finn to leave and he was out the door before I could blink. I turned to look at Ms. Pillsbury and I slipped and hit my head on the locker next to me."

I looked over at Kurt who nodded, "I believe her," he said. "Finn would never throw a slushie on Rachel."

"Yeah…" I agreed with Kurt. I knew Finn could be a douche, but he would never intentionally hurt Rachel in that way.

Rachel let go of my hand, "I need to take a shower." She gave Kurt a hug, "I'll see and you and Blaine later?"

"You sure will. We will be here with bell and whistles." Kurt sung.

"Um, did I miss something?" I was confused as to why Kurt and Blaine were invited over tonight.

"OH, ha, yeah, we are having a party here tonight," she beamed.

"We, we are?" I asked

It was 5pm and Rachel and I were eating dinner with my mom and sister.

"Hannah is sleeping over at a friend's house tonight so you won't need to be here. If you feel Rachel needs you at her house…"

My heart skipped a beat, another night with Rachel? Hell yeah, I did have to share some of it with the other Glee kids but, once they were gone, she was all mine!

Rachel smiled slightly but didn't look up from her plate.

"Yeah, I think she could use the extra night. She's been having some headaches."

Wow, what was wrong with my mom? She knew my history with woman yet she didn't seem to mind me spending another night with Rachel. But then again, it's been my mom's dream for me to marry a nice jewish girl and here she was right at her dinner table.

"I better go," my mom stood quickly and slipped on her crocs. She grabbed her car keys, kissed my sister and me on the head and when she reached Rachel she patted her gently on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow kids."

At that she was out the door.

"Alright squirt, go get your stuff. Is someone picking you up?"

"No, I'm staying at Sara's."

Sara was Hannah's best friend that lived just across the street.

"Awesome, then go get your stuff and scadaddle. Rachel and I have plans."

My sister ran quickly up the stairs.

"You know, we could always cancel the party and I can take you out on a real date." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, as wonderful as that would be….I am not sure Kurt would appreciate us squashing it because knowing him, he's already got the place decked out to the T."

"Well, once we've had enough of everyone, as the MAN of the house, if only for today, I will kick them all out so we can have our privacy."

She blushed and proceeded to kiss me. It was innocent at first, but we hadn't been able to do it all day. My arms reached over and pulled her onto my lap. Her hands ran through my hair and then she was gently scratching my neck.

"Ewwww!"

We broke apart quickly to see my sister standing with a backpack and sleeping bag.

"Get going squirt!" I said to her playfully. "Love ya, have fun."

"You really are a great big brother Noah," Rachel stood up and grabbed the plate from the table.

I shrugged, "She annoys the crap out of me sometimes, but I love the little devil."

Rachel and I spent the next 30 minutes cleaning up with there was just one more dish to put away.

"Noah, where does this pan go?" she asked scanning the cabinets.

"That one above the can opener," I opened the door and stood behind her holding her ways as she reached up and put it in its rightful place.

I closed the door and she turned slowly looking up at me. She started rubbing my sides, "What do you say we have a little alone time in your room for a little while? You know, so we don't end up sneaking away at the party."

She had that look in her eyes that told me that it was a rhetorical question.

I took picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste. We kissed each other all the way up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed, Rachel's legs still wrapped around me.

Our mouths were taking turns with each other's necks. She reached to take off my t-shirt as I unbuttoned her blouse. I laid down and she continued kissing me down my neck and around my collar bone. I reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it from between are bodies.

I flipped her over and stared at her. Her hair spread out on my bed. She was a goddess.

"Rachel, I know you aren't quite ready for everything," my hands made their way to her thighs, but I would really love to…."

"Noah, please don't stop," she said breathlessly.

I lay down next to her and we were kissing again. My right hand was caressing her thighs, my thumb slowly moving upwards. I rubbed her over her underwear and I could feel how wet she already was. Feeling that made me even more determined. Before I knew it, I was kneeling in between her knees. I slowly moved her panties down her hips and onto the floor.

"Noah," she breathed, her eyes closed. I had never wanted anyone more.

I was slowly licking around her breasts as my index finger rubbed her clit. Rachel made a noise once I did this. A noise I had to hear again. I continued this motion with my thumb while inserting one finger inside her.

Rachel lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at me, "Fuck!" and tilted her head back as I put in a second.

Rachel cursing, let alone saying fuck, just made me harder. She must have realized this, "Take off your pants, now!"

I grinned at her, quickly dropped my pants and her hand was around me. She was pretty damn good at it. My hand had returned to its previous "chore" and before we knew it we were both breathing heavy, kissing patiently.

"Noah, I'm going, I'm gonna," she was short of breath.

"Are you ready, do you want to do this?"

She nodded, "I have never wanted it more than I do now."

I kissed her, positioned myself between her legs. I pulled her hips down and guided myself inside her. She felt FUCKING AWESOME and I knew I wasn't going to last long, especially after she proceeded to wrap her legs around me and she sat up leaning on her palms.

We were staring at each other as I pumped harder, my thumb rubbing her clit. All of sudden she let out a pleasured scream and shook. I only needed a few more thrusts and I had reached my own climax.

We both collapsed onto my bed. Our hands intertwined. Then out of nowhere, we both started laughing.

**I have to admit, I have changed this chapter several times. I had a bit of writer's block. I hope I can have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the love! Glad you all like the story.**

Chapter 6 – Clash of the Ego's

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were belting out a Celine Dion song as I descended the stairs to her basement with more chips and beer. I was doing my best to drown it out, but it was hard to miss Rachel and Mercedes take turns belting out the chorus.

_CAUSE I'M YOUR LADY_

_AND YOU ARE MY MAN_

I scanned the rest of the room where Artie, Sam and Mike were playing poker. Santana and Britt seemed to be in deep conversation on a couch, San's hand dangerously positioned on Britt's thigh. I could tell Brittney felt uncomfortable as she kept glancing up to make sure Artie didn't notice.

"This is going swimmingly!" Kurt had made his way next to me, opening the new bag of chips I had brought down.

I nodded, "Yeah, hey, have you talked to Finn?" I was asking out of sincerity. I hadn't intended on my feelings for Rachel come out like they did. If Finn couldn't understand, then, I was really going to miss his friendship, "and what about Quinn?"

"Quinn actually had to go to Cleveland with her mom tonight. Something about some charity even she couldn't escape." Kurt then looked me in the eye, "I did mention it to Finn," Kurt shrugged, "but, obviously he's not int.." Kurt's eyes were now looking over my shoulder, "Finn! You made it."

At that moment, my heart literally fell into my stomach. I looked up to see Rachel's, her own heart also made a quick movement. This was it, this is what she had been dreading.

I turned and put my hand out, but Finn just walked right past me, right past Kurt and up to Rachel. I didn't want to seem too possessive so I moved a little closer so I could hear their conversation.

"Rachel, can we please talk," Finn had grabbed her hand and sounded very determined. He wasn't hurting her that much I could tell. She was looking at him, and quickly over to me, "Please Rachel. Let's leave him out of this. It's between you and me."

I had to keep from stalking right up to him and telling him _exactly _how much this had to do with me, but Rachel gave him a reassuring nod, "Let's go upstairs, Finn." She let go of his hand and walked towards me. She didn't look at me, but she made sure to brush her hand quickly over mine. Finn followed her, not looking at anyone else.

_Fuck_

Everyone else watched as Rachel and Finn walked up the stairs, then over to me.

"What?" I screamed. They all returned to what they were doing, but I could tell the atmosphere of the party had definitely gotten a bit heavier.

I wanted so badly to creep up and eavesdrop. But, I just had to let Rachel take care of this on her own.

"Are you worried?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Blaine looking at me with concern, "bout what?" I shrugged.

"Well, obviously Rach has a choice to make."

_Shit_

The Warbler was right. Rachel still hadn't made it clear if she was ready to move on from Finn for good. Yes, we had one hell of a moment earlier that day, but it didn't mean we were exclusive, or did it. I was so confused.

Twenty minutes had passed and I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop pacing and even Artie's rousing rendition of 'Baby Got Back' couldn't distract me from the thoughts in my head.

Suddenly, the door to the basement swung open and Finn was in my face in seconds, I tensed immediately.

"You _fucked _her? You…you…seriously fucked Rachel?"

Everyone in the room gasped at this.

"Way to go, hobbit!" cheered Santana who then was quickly hushed by Brittney.

I had been preparing for this for the last twenty minutes, "Yeah, dude, I did. I did what your lame ass couldn't!"

We were close to blows when Rachel came running down, tears streaming, "Please don't," she got between us, I think just in time to save me from Finn's right hook. Rachel put a hand on both of our chests and pushed us apart. "Both of you stop!"

"You just can't let me be happy can you man, you gotta take every girl I ever love," Finn's nostrils were flaring.

"Maybe you need to check yourself dude, obviously you are doing something wrong to make them come running over to me!"

"NOAH!"

I kept going.

"Truth is Hudson, Ms. Berry here," I put my arm around her shoulder, "has been secretly pining for me since the first time we made out. You see, Puckzilla here, gets the girl this time, whether you like it or not!"

"Puck, I'm not about to let Rachel become one of your little sluts like Santana over there."

"I resent that remark!" replied Santana, but she had a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," I had my final bullet and I was happy to use it, "where exactly were you when Rachel was in the ER yesterday, huh?"

"I told her at the park…"

"Oh yeah, then why did Sam," I pointed at the blond standing just to my right, "see you at the damn frozen yogurt place with Ms. Fabray?"

Rachel was looking at Finn now, confused, "You were with Quinn?"

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it. He looked down at Rachel, "she was helping me with something, alright? She was helping me think of a song to sing to you in Glee on Monday. Something that would win you back. I fucked up, okay?"

"Hold on, why didn't Quinn tell you Rachel was in the hospital?" asked Kurt

Finn shrugged, "No one ever called her. I know cause her phone never range."

"Hold up," Merecedes looked over at Santana, "You said you called Quinn."

A devilish grin formed on Santana's face, "Oops." Everyone was looking at her now, "look, I was just, helping this along, I mean, who didn't see this," she gestured toward me and Rachel, "coming?"

Finn shook his voice calmer, "You told me that you would stay away, you promised."

"Finn, don't you even get it? You already knew this was going to happen. You knew without Quinn having to tell you, you've just been in denial." I took in a deep breath, "why else would you even ask me to stay away if you didn't think I was a threat?"

It was quiet after that. I think I had got the last word in.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Rachel. She was a wreck and was about to break, she spoke softly, "Thank you, everyone for coming, but I think…"

Kurt helped her out, "Party's over folks! It was tons of fun! See all of you Monday!"

The room cleared out quickly, leaving just me, Finn and Rachel.

"Both of you need to go."

I reached for her hand, "Rach.."

"I said BOTH of you."

She didn't look at me or Finn. She proceeded to the stairs then looked over at us, tears in her eyes, "after what I just witnessed, I'm not sure I want to be with either of you."

It was just about an hour later, and I was lying in my bed staring at my ceiling. Rachel's face wouldn't leave my mind. Her last words were playing like a broken record in my head. I knew I had taken my interaction with Finn too far, but I just couldn't back down. Not when it came to her, not this time. Not like all the times in the past when I just kept quiet in the background as if I could care less. I was tired of being the male whore of McKinley, of Lima.

Rachel loved me and I knew that. She also loved Finn. It was just a matter of who meant more to her. Who she felt could treat her and their relationship, the best.

I had sent Rachel several texts since I left her house, begging her to let me come over, all of them unanswered. I reached for my phone and sent one final one for the night.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

Just a few minutes after I sent it, I got a reply back.

_The back door is unlocked_

**And that is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now, the last chapter of my story! Thanks to everyone who read my words!**

**Much love!**

**Chapter 7 – What do I gotta do?**

As I enter Rachel's house, it's dark. The only noise I can hear is coming from upstairs. I lock the door behind me and head up..

As I stood right out side her door I could hear the music she was listening to…

_What's happening?  
>Everything I say I want to sing.<br>Everything I've dreamed is coming true.  
>What's this feeling in my heart?<br>It must be you.  
>It must be you<em>.

I could hear her get up from her bed, I knocked softly.

"Come in, Noah." she spoke softly.

I cautiously opened her door to see her standing at her stereo taking the cd and putting in her large case labeled, _Barbara._

"She always makes me feels better," she said as she zipped it up and placed it on her desk. She turned around and smiled. She looked exhausted. Her face was puffy and her eyes fresh of tears.

She walked over to me, took my hand and we sat on the edge of her bed.

"Finn left right before I sent you the text. We had a long talk." I just sat and let her speak. The last thing she needed was me getting defensive. "I told him that he is constantly trying to change me. To make me into something I'm not. And then I told him that with you," she squeezed my hand, "I don't feel like that with you. You accept me for everything, as I do for you."

"Rachel," I tried to stop her but she continued on.

"Noah, you have been there for me. Once you overcame your desire to slushie me every day," she nudged my side, "Once you decided I was special enough to kiss, to sing to, to just, be friends, you have been there."

I grabbed both of her hands, "I just wished we would have realized it sooner."

She shook her head, "No, I'm a true believer that everything happens for a reason. If we hadn't sung that song to make Finn jealous, we may not have been chosen for the duet at Nationals then how would we have been able to know?"

"Fate would have brought us together eventually," I smiled, "that or our badass Jew ancestors are up there making it happen."

She laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"So, I've been thinking," I said and kissed the top of her head, "I say we present our song to Mr. Schuester tomorrow. I'll call him up in the morning and ask if we can stop by his place."

"But Noah, we haven't picked a song," she looked at me quizzically.

I smiled at her, "Sure we have."

She looked confused at first but then she returned a smile back to me.

It was the end of the school day on Monday and the Glee kids were filing into the choir room. Rachel and I were sitting in the middle row, hands intertwined. She was shaking her leg nervously and I place a hand on her knee.

"Calm down, baby," they will love it.

"It's not that," she shook her head, "I have a feeling Finn is going to cause a scene." She titled her head towards the door where Finn was standing talking to Mr. Schuester who had just nodded at him.

They both entered the room and Finn took a seat in the front row. We had been able to avoid him most of the day, except in Spanish. He had nodded at him quickly but that was it.

"Alright guys," started Mr. Schue, "I've got great news! Rachel and Puck have picked their song for Nationals!"

Our fellow glee clubbers clapped, "they will be performing it for us today and I have to say, it's amazing!"

Rachel blushed. I kissed the side of her head and squeezed her hand. I could see Finn watching us from the corner of his eye.

"But first, Finn would like to sing a song for us, so, Finn, come on up!"

_Here we go…_

I felt Rachel tense up once a gain, but I just held her hand tighter.

"Well," started Finn, "I wanted to sing this song for Rachel."

The rest of the gleeks seemed to be holding their breath, me included.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that things won't work out with us, but just know, I still and always will love you. What we _have _is truly special and I don't want to ever forget that." Rachel bowed her head.

"Puck, congrats. You have an awesome girl on your arm now. Just don't screw it up, cause I will be right here waiting when you do."

It took all I had not to get up and punch the kid…_when I screw it up?_...He expected me to fuck up this relationship. That just gave me more motivation to make this the best relationship that Glee had ever or will ever see.

The band started Finn's music. Rachel seemed to know the song moment she heard the music. I could hear her catch her breath.

Finn's eyes were on her the whole time.

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
>What have I got to do to make you care<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me  
>And I wake to find that you're not there<em>

_What do I do to make you want me  
>What have I got to do to be heard<br>What do I say when it's all over  
>And sorry seems to be the hardest word<em>

Finn finally took his eyes off Rachel and started pacing around. I could have killed me for how uncomfortable he was making her__

_It's sad, so sad  
>It's a sad, sad situation<br>And it's getting more and more absurd  
>It's sad, so sad<br>Why can't we talk it over  
>Oh it seems to me<br>That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me  
>What have I got to do to be heard<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me  
><em>

Finn turned back to Rachel

_What have I got to do  
>What have I got to do<br>When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Mr. Schuester clapped but everyone else didn't quite know what to do. I am sure our teacher was wondering why, but when he saw the look I was giving Finn as he stared Rachel down, I think he got the point.

I was half expecting Rachel to get up and run out of the room in tears. But she calmly stood up, smoothed out her skirt and walked over to Finn. She took him into a hug and whispered something into his ear. When I saw the smile on his face turn to defeat, I knew I was safe. Finn proceeded to take a seat in the back row.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Noah? Are your ready?"

I got up and grabbed a stool and my guitar. I took a seat in the middle of room and gave Rachel the go ahead.

"The funny thing about this song," Rachel started, "Is that it was the first song Noah came up with. I think by accident," I smiled at her, sharing our memory of that day. "But we would like to dedicate this song to all of you. Our own little family of misfits, outcasts and _losers_ like us."

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>__

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you…._

By the time we finished the entire club had joined in, including Finn.

"I think they like it," I said to Rachel after she had got done hugging Tina.

She looked over at me and winked, "I knew they would."

"Can I ask you a question," I took her hands into mine, "what did you say to Finn?" I asked her in whisper.

She kissed me on the lips, "I simply asked him to be happy for us."

I took her into a big hug and lifted her off the ground. My secret was out, our secret was out, and I didn't give a damn who knew.

**And that's that folks! I simply can not take this story any further. I hope you are okay with how this ended. It being my first fic after 7 years, I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Now if only Ryan Murphy would listen to the people! I keep hoping he has something up his sleeve that will finally bring Rachel and Puck together, FOR GOOD!**

**I've already got an idea for my new story so stay tuned!**


End file.
